


Just Us

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Darren & Chris discuss marriage and what they would want for a wedding.





	

“Do you wanna get married?”

Chris stopped his fingers, which had been running themselves through Darren’s curls and gazed down at the face looking up at him from his lap, unable to read his expression. “Right now? Because I have to say, I expected a grander proposal from you.”

Darren scowled a little, and poked out his tongue before his trademark smile reappeared. “No, I mean in general.”

Chris looked off in quiet contemplation for a moment, his fingers mindlessly going back to twisting the silky curls atop Darren’s head, while Darren practically had to restrain himself from purring...or moaning. People playing with his hair just did it for him. “It’s not something I ever thought I’d have you know? The ability to get married. So I never prioritized it as something I needed. But…”

“But?”

“I mean, with the right guy…” Chris looked at Darren with a warm smile. “Maybe, someday, yeah I would love to get married.” 

“Well I’ll keep that in mind then.” Darren replied, his eyes almost closed as Chris resumed his motions.

“Why did you bring it up?” Chris asked, and Darren’s eyes slipped open, just a crack. 

“Oh, figured it was a talk all couples had after a while, and we never have…”

“Darren…”

“And Joe may have called me last night to ask me to stand for him.”

“There it is. And about time he locked her down too.”

“So you’re gonna be my date right?”

“D’uh.”

Months later, they were swaying together to some smooth jazz standard besides a gaggle of UMich alumni and relatives who didn’t know what to make of it all. Darren had his face nuzzled into Chris’ neck, taking in the scent of the citrusy aftershave that he wore, and the salty tang of sweat. “It was a nice wedding.” he murmured, feeling Chris’ nose brush against his temple.

“It was. Bit much for my taste, but lovely nonetheless.” Chris replied.  


“What would be your taste Colfer?” Darren whispered into his ear, delighting in the little shiver he detected.

“Honestly? Just us, our parents and siblings. Really small and intimate. I don’t need all the pomp and circumstance, just the people I care about.”

“You know Fink would kill you if you got married without her there.”

“Yeah, but if I invited her, then it would just start the boulder of us having to invited everyone we know, and it would become a giant thing. Which I know you wouldn’t mind, but…”

“It’s not us.” Darren surmised, pulling his face back so he could look at Chris, who looked almost relieved that Darren understood. They danced silently for a beat or two before Darren looked at Chris with a considering look. “We could always just elope…” 

Chris was taken aback for a second, sure if he said yes, Darren would have them on the first flight to Vegas within seconds. He knew Darren was it, knew they were forever, and he didn’t really need some ceremony or piece of paper to confirm that. But he also didn’t want to rush. If they had their whole lives ahead of them, they had plenty of time to do the whole marriage thing, right? So he pressed a kiss to Darren’s cheek and whispered “Not yet.” before spinning him, just to hear Darren laugh. 

To Chris’ grand surprise, when Darren did propose, he didn’t break out the marching band or the skywriters. He took Chris to a small park at night under the pretense of a moonlight picnic, and after dessert dropped to one knee and simply asked Chris to marry him. To which he ecstatically agreed. They were cuddling at home after a loud and sweaty celebration of their engagement when they began to plan. 

“Did you still want something small and intimate?”

Chris resisted the urge to state he already did with Darren practically curled around him like a vine. “Yeah, I want something that’s just...us.” 

“Then you’ve gotta figure out a way to break it to all of our friends that they didn’t get an invite.”

“Pssh, we just have a reception after and I’m sure you’ll take over the mic at some point to serenade me for a few hours and let it slip.”

Darren’s mouth opened to refute him, but he really couldn’t. “Sounds good to me.” 

“I’m still not taking your last name though.”

In the end, they had their small intimate ceremony on the beach, kissing as the sun sunk below the horizon. “Hey husband.” Darren said as they broke apart. 

“Hey husband.” Chris replied, smiling as the justice of the peace announced them married, and he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their friends faces when they surprised them with a secret wedding reception in a few weeks. Because yes, this ceremony was them, but so was the loud, public party celebrating their nuptials. Besides, Darren already had a setlist of songs to dedicate to him, even though Chris was sure he wasn’t supposed to know about it. And who was he to deprive his new husband the joy of announcing them to the world? 

“Only you Colfer would go and get married in secret only yo turn around and announce it at the biggest social gathering this side of awards season.” Ashley snarked over her drink at the party. 

Chris shrugged, but was secretly glad that no one had gotten overly offended by their choice to near elope, most citing it as romantic. He glanced up at Darren who was close to finished crooning his fifth or sixth love song dedicated to his brand new husband and wondered if he could drag him offstage for a dance or two before he jumped up to surprise him with a song of his own. He blew Darren as kiss as the song ended, and watched his face light up with love, sending him a kiss back, before jumping down to drag him into a dance. And as they swayed, the rest of the world melted away, until it was just them, as it always would be.


End file.
